A Brush with The Future
by angel-cordy
Summary: Someone from the future comes for a visit
1. Chapter 1

Title: A Brush with the Future

Author's Name: Elizabeth McPherson

Rating:

Author's Note: This is a companion piece with Dreams Do Come True. This is an AU story and has really no spoilers. Set after everyone came back from Plyea. Angelus is no longer a threat and Angel and Cordy are married and have a 3 month old daughter named Alexandra.

Feedback: Would like but if you don't have any thing constructive to say about how to make the story better then don't send me any feedback.

_20 years in the future_

"Uncle Wes are you sure that this is going to work?" Alex asked.

"It should I have been researching this for months now and had consulted every contact that I could get a hold of" Wes said.

Alex, Wes, Lorne, and Fred were in the middle of the Hyperion Hotel's lobby getting ready to cast a spell.

"What do I tell them when I get there?" Alex asked.

"The truth, after everything is done and this demon is stopped then things should right themselves automatically" Fred had said.

"Lets get this thing over with I have some plans with a few friends this weekend" Alex said.

"Alex we are trying to get your parents back not going to the doctor's in another state. I swear sometimes you act like your mother and sometimes like your father had times to" Wes had said.

"Sorry Uncle Wes but still can we get this over with?" Alex asked.

"Yeah lets go" Wes said.

Fred, Wes, and Lorne had started chanting in Latin while Alex stood in the middle of a circle that was drawn on the middle of the lobby floor. There was a bright flash and Alex was gone.

_The Present_

Angel and Cordelia were in bed with Alex in between them when they heard a crash in the lobby. Angel got up and got dressed then headed downstairs to see what was going on. When Angel got down to the lobby he could see Wes, Fred, Gunn, and Faith staring at a body that was in the middle of the lobby floor.

"What is going on down here?" Angel asked.

"I don't know. One minute we were in Wes's office and then we heard this big crash" Fred said with a little bit of her Texan accent coming through.

Angel rushed over to the body to see if she was alive or not. Cordelia came down the stairs with Alex in her arms and was staring at Angel and the body and was wondering what was going on.

"Angel what happened?" She asked

"I don't know it seems that she is alive but just barely. Fred said that they had heard a crash and came out in to the lobby and found her on the floor" Angel explained.

The girl on the floor started to become conscious enough to have screamed and the whole AI team turned to look and Alex started to cry.

"Angel, take care of Alex and the rest of us will take care of the girl. Gunn, you and Wes pick her up and put her in my old room across from Angel's and my room. I will come up and help you and when she wakes up we can find out what had happened" Cordy said.

"Alright Cordy, come here sweetie come to dada" Angel said.

"Sometimes I wonder about him. OK, Wes picks her up on her right side and I will take the left. On three 1...2....3" Gunn said.

When they got up to Cordy's old bedroom they put the girl in the bed and she had woken up and had looked terrified.

"W...what is going on here? Where am I and how did I get here?" She had asked confused.

"You are at Angel Investigations you somehow you ended up in the lobby. But first can you tell us your name?" Cordy had said to calm her down.

"My name is Alexandra Elizabeth Angel. I can't believe that it worked thank you Uncle Wes" Alexandra said.

"That can't be, Alex is with Angel" Cordy said shocked.

As Cordy had said this Angel was coming through the door with Alex in his arms.

"What is going on? Did you get any information out of her?" Angel had asked.

"Angel this is our daughter. But that can't be it is impossible because you are holding our daughter in your arms" Cordy said.

"Where did you come from and how did you get here?" Angel asked.

"I'm from the future about 20 years from now and I was sent back to give you all a message to be careful in the next couple of months because in my world I was left to my Aunt and Uncle who work here. Their names are Wesley and Fred. They sent me back to see if I can change the outcome of the events in a couple of months and also get to know you guys a little bit more. My real parents you Angel and you Cordelia. I am going to tell you this now. In a couple of months you will all go up against a very powerful demon and lose. The only to survive the attack are Fred, Wes, and Lorne. The only reason that Lorne survives is because my mom told him to stay here and watch me while the rest of you went out to fight this demon. My mom had a vision what she saw was a demon that comes to the hotel to attacks them and takes me then kills me, so in order to stop the vision mom, dad, Wes, Gunn, and Fred go find the demon and kill it before it kills me. Dad had told mom to stay here but she was stubborn and wouldn't listen" Alex had explained.

Cordelia was in tears after Alex had finished with her story. Angel went over to Cordelia and hugged her. They took baby Alex back to their room and put her to bed and sat on their bed and started to talk.

"I don't know what to make of this or how this could even happen" Cordy said.

"I don't know either but what we do need to do is to have Lorne read her and see if what she says is the truth. For now Cordy, I want you to be extra careful when we go out to fight demons do you hear me" Angel said looking Cordelia in the eye.

"I don't have to like it do I?" Cordy asked.

"No, but you still have to promise that you will take it easy for the couple of months until whatever this thing is alright?" Angel said.

"I promise I will take it careful the next couple of months if you promise to do the same thing" Cordy said.

"Alright I will take it careful for the next couple of months. Besides we have our daughter to get to know and how her life is like. She can get to know us and we can get to know her" Angel said.

Angel and Cordelia went into the bathroom and ran a hot bath for the both of them. By the time that they got out they could hear baby Alex wake up from her nap and wanting something to eat. Angel went to go get baby Alex while Cordelia got situated on the bed to feed her daughter.

"Have I ever told you that you look gorgeous when you are feeding the baby? There is nothing more beautiful then when a mother is feeding her babies" Angel said.

"You have to say that you are my husband, and all husbands have to say that when a woman is nursing her baby" Cordelia stated.

"No it's true. If you want I can get Wesley or Gunn up to tell you the exact same thing" Angel said.

"No that is quite alright I really don't want Wesley or Gunn up here looking at my breasts, thank you very much" Cordy said.

When Alex was done feeding Cordy asked Angel to put her back into her crib so that Cordy could get dressed and go down stairs to see how big Alex was doing.

When Cordelia came downstairs Alex was telling the rest of the AI gang about who she is and how she got there.

"Hey what is everyone talking about?" Cordy asked.

Alex ran up to her mom and gave her a great big hug. Cordy hugged her back and then they both sat down. After a few seconds of silence which felt like hours Alex spoke up.

"Is it alright if I called you and Angel, mom and dad?" Alex asked with a bit of hesitation.

"It would be an honor if you called us mom and dad. Now tell me if you prevent this from happening will you go back or will just stay here?" Cordy asked.

"I am not sure; Uncle Wes is looking in to that right now. I told him what book he was looking at and found the spell that sent me here" Alex stated.

"Eureka!" Wes said from his office.

"Looks like he found the answer" Cordy said.

When Angel came downstairs he saw that everyone was in Wes's office.

"Hey guys what is going on?" Angel asked.


	2. Chapter 2

"Well I found the spell that my future self had used to send Alex here to us and that when she prevents what happens she gets to go back to the future where she came from and she will not remember what happen when she gets back and we won't remember that she was here as well. We won't forget the things that we do just that she was here" Wes explained.

"Mom, dad do you think that at some point if you survive this that I could get a little brother or sister in the future. It was kind of lonely with just me as the kid and Uncle Wes and Aunt Fred were just interested in getting revenge for everyone deaths so they didn't pay a lot of attention to me or let me have friends over for a sleep over. The times that they didn't have their heads in the books they took me to the park. Sometimes they would take me to the park just to get their minds off of what they were trying to research, so they weren't that bad of parents" Alex said.

Wes and Fred were shocked to find out that they didn't make good parents.

"Well your dad and I are going to have to talk that over. I think that after I wean you off of breast milk then maybe we will think about having another child. What do you think Angel, would you be up to having another little one running around?" Cordy said.

"I think I would like that idea. After this battle with the demon goes down and we survive we should really think about it" Angel said then leaned over to give a kiss to Cordelia.

It was late in the day so Cordelia, Fred, Faith, baby Alex, and big Alex went to go grocery shopping. While the ladies went shopping the guys sat around to talk about the up coming attack that is going to screw up everyone's plans.

"How do you think that we should handle this Angel?" Wes asked.

"I don't know. Make sure that all of the girls are out of harms way at all times that means Cordelia. Faith should be help because she is a slayer. Big Alex and baby Alex will stay here at all times unless with me or Faith" Angel said.

"Make sure that you don't tell Cordy. She doesn't need to be going out after she has a vision or when we get a client. Tell Faith that if Cordy wants to go out that she should be with her in the day and that Angel well be with Cordy or whoever is available at the time. That means you to Angel don't go out unless something comes up got it" Gunn suggested.

"No, all I want to do is to protect Cordy" Angel said.

"No, Gunn is right. Big Alex came to change what happens to her parents. So Angel, you have to be careful as well" Wes said.

"Alright, but if something big comes up I am going out" Angel said.

"Alright, that seems reasonable" Wes said.

About two hours later the girls showed up with groceries to get through the next several months. The guys tried to get out of putting the groceries away when Cordy caught them.

"Ahem, where do you think you guys are going? We have groceries that need to be put away and there are more out in the car so make yourselves useful and go and get them." Cordy said rather mad that the guys tried to back out on them.

"Sorry Cordy we will get the rest of the groceries and put them away for you." Angel said.

It took the guys at least another hour to put the groceries away and started dinner while the girls had retreated upstairs to put down the baby and to take a nap.

"Guys I think that we should get some reinforcements here from Sunndydale" Angel said while he and the rest of the guys started to make dinner.

"I think that you are right" Wes said.

"Alright I am going to give Giles a call and see if they can get here as soon as they possible can" Wes said.

"OK I am going to see if Cordy can clean some rooms for them. I hope that she won't be mad." Angel said.

Wes went to call Giles, Angel went up to Cordelia, and Gunn stayed in the kitchen to watch the food on the stove.

_In Wes's Office_

"Giles, do you think that a couple of the Scoobies can come down?" Wes said over the phone.

"Why, is there a problem?" Giles said.

"Well Angel and Cordelia's daughter came from the future and is saying that everyone except for Fred and I get killed and we were hoping that you guys could come down and help us out, but first we are going to find out when this attack happens and I will call you to let you know when we find out."

"Sure no problems I will bring up to the gang today and wait for your phone call."

"Thanks so much Giles it means a lot to me that we make sure we protect Cordelia and Angel."

_Mean while upstairs._....

Angel just walked into his room to find that baby Alex and Cordy were sleeping on the bed. Angel walked over to the bed and picked up his daughter and brought her to her room. When he got back to the room Cordy had cuddled up with the pillow that Alex was using. He walked over to Cordy and gave her a kiss on the lips and she had responded back with a passionate kiss of her own.

"I knew you were awake" Angel said.

"And how did you know that?" Cordy asked.

"You heartbeat was slow when I first came in and after I put the baby in her crib I heard your heartbeat get faster"

"Oh I see. Did you just come up here to check on me or do you have other things in mind?"

"Well what things did you have in mind my lovely wife?"

"Oh you know the kinds of things where we have no clothes on and we happen to make another baby"

"Oh I would love to but not right now. I need to talk to you about getting some reinforcements until this threat is gone"

"You mean the Scoobies don't you?"


	3. Chapter 3

"It's the demon that is after the baby. It will attack tomorrow night. Wes, what did you find out about the demon?" Angel said.

"Well for one it is called Magnesemia demon. It feeds off of half-demon children. You kill it by cutting it's head off. I am going to call Sunneydale and ask if Buffy and Willow can come down and help" Wes said.

Wes went into his office to make the phone call.

"Summers Residence" a voice said.

"Hi, Dawn is your sister in?" Wes asked.

"Yeah give me a minute."

Wes heard Dawn shout to Buffy and then there was a shuffle of the phone.

"Hi Wes what can I do for you?" Buffy asked.

"Well we sort of have a problem and we need you and Willow to come right away" Wes said.

"OK I can come but I have to ask Will be back in a second" Buffy said.

"OK."

Wes could hear the phone being shuffled again.

"Hi, Wes I can come down and help you guys out down there. When do you need us down there?" Willow asked.

"If you can tonight so that we can fill you in on what is going on" Wes said.

"OK we will be there in a few hours see you later."

"Bye Willow" Wes said.

"Bye."

_In Sunnydale_

After Willow got off of the phone with Wes Buffy called a meeting.

"Willow and I are going down to LA to help out Angel for a little while" Buffy told the group.

"I want to go down with you guys Buffy" Dawn said.

"No, you can't go down to LA with us" Buffy said.

"Please, pretty please, I will be good I promise" Dawn begged.

"OK you can keep the baby company while we are helping out OK" Buffy said giving in to her younger sister.

"Thank you, thank you thank you" Dawn said.

"Tara would you like to go with me incase they need more help then what I can give them?" Willow asked her girlfriend.

"Yeah, I w...would l...like to go w…with you" Tara said.

_Back In LA at the Hyperion_

Wes hung up the phone and went back in to the lobby to tell everyone that Buffy and Willow were on their way.

"That's good I am going to go and check up on Cordy and the baby" with that said Angel went up the stairs taking two at a time. Once Angel got up to his and Cordy's room what he saw amazed him. Cordy was breastfeeding baby Alex and big Alex talking about her life.

"….. Aunt Fred then slapped Uncle Wes in the head because he wouldn't let me start school. Uncle Wes agreed to let me start but told me to keep quiet about the things that go bump in the night" Alex finished her story and looked in the direction where Angel was standing.

"Hi dad" Alex said giving away Angel's position in the doorway.

"How did you know that I was there?" Angel asked.

"I inherited your heighten senses and I got the visions from mom" Alex said.

"You got the visions from me?" Cordy asked.

"Yeah, after you died the visions automatically passed to me" Alex said.

"So if I don't die you wouldn't get the visions?" Cordy asked.

"I don't know I won't know until I go back" Alex said.

"So you got a little bit of each of us in you?" Angel asked.

"Yeah, I am glad that I did because it was a reminder of who my parents are" Alex said.

"Well lets hope that we all live though this so that you don't have to just remember who we are but get to know who we are and we will get a chance to get to know you to" Angel said.

"Angel, I want you to stay here with me or I won't stay. All three of us are in danger and I want all of us to be safe" Cordy said with a I-will-do-it expression on her face indicating Angel, baby Alex, and herself.

"Alright, seeing how Buffy is coming up tonight we will have some extra strength on our side against this demon" Angel said.

_Two Hours Later_

Everyone was downstairs when Buffy, Dawn, Willow, and Tara walked into the Hyperion.

"Hey guys" Buffy said.

"Hey, I thought that just you and Willow was coming?" Angel asked.

"Well, when I got off of the phone and I told everyone that Willow and I was coming down here Dawn insisted that she come here with me. Tara came to help out Willow with whatever spell that needs to be done" Buffy said.

"Oh" Angel said.

"That's ok Angel, Dawn can stay with Buffy and Tara can stay with Willow. We thought that only the two of you were coming down so we only cleaned out two rooms. We can put extra beds in each room" Cordy said.

Angel and Cordy showed Buffy, Dawn, Willow, and Tara to their rooms. After everyone was settled in Angel and Cordy went back to their room to talk.

"Angel, I'm so scared" Cordy said.

"I know sweetie I am to but with Willow and Tara here I know that we will be safe" Angel said.

"I know that but big Alex said that everyone dies except Wes and Fred. I don't want to die without never knowing my daughter" Cordy said crying.

"I know sweetie I don't want to either and plus I am bound and determined to give Alex her little baby brother or sister O.K" Angel said trying to lighted up the mood.

"O.K if the four of us stick together we are bound to be safe right? Big Alex, baby Alex, you and me will stay up here and talk. We can get to know our daughter a little bit more and we can start trying for that new baby. How does that sound?" Cordy asked.

"That sounds wonderful" Angel said.

The next morning everyone was down in the kitchen talking and eating Angel's special eggs. Everyone seemed to be a little bit uptight because tonight was the night the battle against the demon is to be battled. Cordy was the first one to break the silence that had come over the people in the kitchen.

"How did everyone sleep last night?" Cordy asked. Everyone responded with fine and went on eating their breakfast.

The day went on like any other day Angel, Cordy, baby Alex, and big Alex were upstairs talking and the rest where in the lobby talking what they are going to do when the time came to battling the demon.

"Cordy I want you, Angel, and Big Alex went up to the Angel's room and barricade yourself in and not come out until I call and say that things went ok and that it is safe for you to come out." Wesley had instructed.

"Alright, all of you please be careful and don't do anything stupid that will get any of you killed. I don't want to lose anyone of you." Angel had said.

Angel, Cordy, and Big Alex went up to Angel and Cordy's room to talk and to be safe from the demon that was coming to get them. Once they were up in the room Angel had ushered Cordy and Big Alex into the room.

"Cordy, I have to go down to the kitchen to get a couple of things I will be right up. Lock the door when I shut and don't open it until you heard me calling you to open up alright, I love you and always will" Angel said but he wasn't going to go down into the kitchen he was going to go with the group to get this demon.

"Okay, I love you to" Cordy said and lean in to give him a kiss.

Cordy locked the door after Angel had shut the door.

Angel walked down the stairs to catch the rest of the group before they had left.

"Angel what are you doing down here I thought that you, Cordy, and Big Alex where going to stay here?" Wesley asked.

"I am going to go with you" Angel said point blank.

"Angel, you heard what Big Alex had said that you and Cordy had died when you went against this demon" Fred said.

"I know Cordy doesn't know that I am going to be going with you I want to personally kick this demon's ass for threatening to take my daughter away" Angel said.

"Okay Angel you can go with us but you have to let us help you out understood?" Wes said.

"Yeah understood" Angel said. "Oh don't let Cordy know that I am going with you until this demon is dead."

"Okay I won't say anything to Cordy until the demon is dead. What did you tell her that you are doing to let you out of her sight?" Fred had asked.

"I told her that I was going to go to the kitchen to get a few things and not to open up the door until I called out to her to open up" Angel had answered.


	4. Chapter 4

_Meanwhile upstairs…_

Cordy and big Alex where sitting on the bed while Cordy was breastfeeding baby Alex.

"Mom, if everything turns out the way that it is suppose to and I go back to the future what am I going to find there? Am I going to find some brothers and sisters or what I had when I first left?" Big Alex asked.

"Alex I wish I had those answers for you but I don't. I do know that at least you will have me and I will not let anything happen to you. Your dad and I are always going to be here for you. Don't forget that we are going to stay here while the rest of the group goes out and kills this demon. I want to give you that brother and/or sister that you want so after everything that goes down with this demon your father and I are going to talk about giving you a sibling that you want" Cordy said.

Cordy and big Alex talk more about what is going to happen in the future and what they are going to do together when baby Alex gets bigger after they send big Alex back to the future. In the back of Cordy's mind she is wondering what is taking Angel so long in the kitchen but knows that she shouldn't open the door until Angel had called out to let him in and after baby Alex was done feeding she was going to see what is taking Angel so long.

Wes, Buffy, Faith, Fred, Willow, Tara, and Angel all went downtown where the demon was suppose to show. Willow and Tara armed with magic and ready to take this demon on and make sure that everyone makes it out alive. The rest all armed with various types of weapons from crossbows to axes to swords.

When they finally got to the location where the demon was suppose to show they had all gotten into their battle positions. A few seconds after they had arrived the demon had arrived and started to claw at the first person in it's path which ended up being Angel. Angel had started to pound the demon to a pulp when the rest of the gang started in. The rest of the gang where fighting the demon while Willow and Tara where chanting to keep everyone safe. Angel had found the perfect opportunity to separate the head from the demon's body.

_Meanwhile back at the hotel…._

Cordy was just finishing feeding baby Alex and had handed her to Dawn.

"I am going to go downstairs and see what is taking Angel so long in the kitchen" Cordy had said.

When Cordy had arrived downstairs the gang was coming into the looking tired and worn out from the fight. Cordy had seen Angel among the group and started to yell at him.

"WHAT IN THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING ANGEL YOU WEREN'T SUPPOSE TO GO OUT UNTILL THE REST OF THE GANG HAD COME BACK SAFE, AND YOU PURPOSELY WENT OUT TO BATTLE THE DEMON WHEN YOU SAID THAT YOU WEREN'T GOING TO. DO YOU KNOW WHAT COULD HAVE HAPPENED ANGEL? You could of died and left me alone to raise our daughter" by the time Cordy was done yelling at Angel she was in tears and on the floor.

"Oh sweetie I would never do that to you. I had a bunch of help from Buffy, Willow, Tara, and Faith. I was in really good hands and look I am still alive." Angel had said while going over to his wife and cradled her in his arms.

The gang had gone up to the Angel and Cordy's room to see how Dawn and the baby where doing. What they didn't know was the Big Alex had disappeared and they all don't remember that she was even there. All that they could remember was they had carried out the week they had usually did and Angel and Cordy had talked over whether or not if they want any more kids.

_20 years in the future….._

"Hey Alex what are you up to?" a boy called out.

"Not much just got back from the mall. Is mom and dad home yet I have a question for them?" Alex asked.

"No, they are still at the doctor's office. They said that they won't be home for a couple of hours they had some things that they had to do afterwards" He said.

"Okay I will talk to them when they get home" Alex said.

The end


End file.
